Valse Avec Sandra
by Production.Sapphire
Summary: Sandra est la jeune apprentie de Yusuf Tarim, malgré son très jeune âge elle est l'un des assassins les plus prometteuses de sa génération, elle sera appelé à aider le mentor légendaire Ezio Auditore Da Firenze : Sandra tombera immédiatement sous le charme de cette homme, Sandra l'aimera, mais son pauvre petit cœur de jeune fille sortira t' il indemne de ce feux d'artifice ?
1. prologue

**Disclamer : assassin's creeds ne m'appartient pas bien sur ! **

**Prologue : ****_« On aurait dit que tu allais te suicider ! »_**

_Journal de bord de Sandra :__ j'aurais aimé qu'on en parle moi…_

J'ai essayé de ne pas trembler face à la hauteur qui se présentait à moi. J'ai écarté les bras en gémissant, m'étirant sur la pointe des pieds sur le bord de la languette de bois.

_Je peux y arriver… je peux y arriver, allez inspire à fond et…_

J'ai sauté, d'un coup en gardant mon dos bien droit lors de ma chute comme me l'avais appris Yusuf. J'ai atterrie sur les fesses la paille amortissant la chute. Je me suis relevé avec difficulté, en gémissant la douleur au niveau de mes hanches était horrible ! Les applaudissements et le rire de Yusuf ont retentit dans les airs.

**_ « Eh ! bien ! On aurait dit que tu allais te suicider ! »**

Il m'a aidé à me relever.

**_ « Bon, demain est un grand jour gamine ! Alors fait moi plaisir, plus d'entrainement ce soir ! Va au bureau et repose-toi. »**

Je me suis précipité dans ces bras. Il m'a serré très fort, et a posé sa tête sur la mienne. J'étais toute petite, plus petite que lui il me dépassait d'une tête. C'était notre geste d'amitié entre nous. Malgré le fait que c'était mon mentor, on entretenait on grande complicité. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si : il me considérait comme une petite sœur, une apprentie ou s'il s'amusait simplement avec moi…

Il m'avait déjà embrassé… sur la bouche bien sur ! Ca avait été bizarre, un effet très doux… mais avec un gout amer. Il m'avait embrasé après un combat contre les gardes de la ville, c'était une mission standard. On devait reprendre une tour, il m'avait embrassé juste après le combat. Au début c'était très doux après c'était un peu bizarre… Je n'aimais pas le gout du sang dans ma bouche. Mais quand ces lèvres ce sont pressés sur les miennes des milliards de petite fourmis on grimpés jusque dans mon ventre ! J'ai aussitôt allongés mes bras jusqu'à sa nuque et je les enrouler dessus. Ca pas durée longtemps en fait quand j'y pense…

On n'en a pas parlé après. Moi, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle…

Je me suis raidi face à ce souvenir. Yusuf c'est doucement détaché de moi, et m'a tapée dans le dos.

**_ « Allez ! File ! **

**_ Et toi ?**

**_ J'ai encore des trucs à faire. »**

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre entre deux rues. J'ai fait un petit geste de la main.

Qu'est ce qui y avait de si important demain au faite ?

**Le petiiiiit mot de Loveday :**

**Alors :3 ?**

**J'aime les chapitres mystérieux**

**Toutes suggestions sont évidemment les bienvenues !**

**Paix et amour !**

**Loveday**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon ! pourra dire qu'il aura mis du temps a arriver ce chap' :D !**

**il faut dire qui c'est passez plein de trucs depuis ! j'ai eu mon bac, avec mention... pas de mention :P !**

**je suis rentré en hypokhâgne,**

** et je prend des nouveaux départ j'arrive plus belle et plus motivée que jamais pour écrire des pixel pour m'améliorer ! et pour vous rendre heureux(se) !**

** toutes mes fic'je dis bien toute ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais je les finiraient TOUTES !**

**Je vous laisse savourer ! je vous ai assez assez fait attendre ^^ !**

**-0-0-0-**

**Disclamer : assassin's creeds ne m'appartient pas bien sur ! Sinon je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde !**

**-0-0-0-**

**réponse au reviews : (je vous aime !)**

**_guest_********: merci ! oui, je sais les fautes c'est mon grand défaut :P ! merci, ouais marre des fics en anglais qui ont l'air trop bien mais qu'on comprend pas T_T.**

**_dearprocastination_**** :**** ma nouvelle copine sur fanfic' assassin's creed ! merci pour ta review ! c'est elle qui m'a donné la force de finir ce chapitre !**

**bisous a tous les autres !**

-0-0-0-

**Chapitre1 :****_« Rencontre au bord de la mer. »_**

_Journal de bord de Sandra : __quel rêve ! pourquoi ce rêve ?_

J'ai eu un long sommeil très agitée, je n'arrêtais pas de rêver du baiser entre moi et Yusuf. Pourquoi est ce que cela me troublait plus que de raison !? ca en devenait vraiment pénible à la fin ! Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout…

_Mais c'était ton premier… non ?_ Susurrât la petite teigne dans ma tête.

_Ta gueule…_ lui ais-je répondue._ Ferme-là sale garce !_

C'est vrai, c'était mon premier. Yusuf avait été le premier à prendre mes lèvres …

Je me suis retournée dans le lit pour la millième fois, la chaleur étouffante du soir faisait que les draps me collaient à la peau. Énervée, j'ai repoussée les couvertures, mais ça ne changeai rien…

Je m'endormais mais me réveillais presque aussitôt…

Mon rêve se répétait encore et encore… Ce rêve commença à enfler dans ma tête, a devenir brulant, bouillant… C'était comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus… Mon bas-ventre c'est brusquement enflammé quand je l'ai imaginé torce nu… Mes mains ont glissé entre mes cuisses…

** _« Mais, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? »** J'ai murmuré.

J'avais tellement chaud tout à coup… j'ai retiré mes mains de mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur, la chaleur des lèvres de Yusuf sur les miennes… Mes poings se sont crispés sur les draps. J'ai passé mes mains sur mes joues, elles étaient si brûlantes. On aurait dit deux braises chaudes…

J'ai senti les lèvres de Yusuf frôler mon cou, sa barbe chatouiller ma peau fine…

_Han…_

-0-0-0-

Je me suis réveillé en sueur ! Ma chemise de nuit était colée à ma peau, et mes cuisses humides. J'ai déglutie, m'épongeant le visage avec les draps. Mon rêve avait été, brulant, chaud, sensuel… Tellement réel…

J'avais encore l'image du visage de Yusuf souriant, et ces grandes mains… partout sur moi…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça ? C'est vraiment… c'est vraiment…

J'étais déboussolé ! J'en avais vraiment marre ! J'avais aussi honte ! Malgré le fait que Yusuf entretenait une amitié avec moi, mais par Allah ! C'était mon mentor ! Je ne pouvais pas penser à lui comme ça… Question de respect, pour moi et pour lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il dirait s'il savait le rêve que j'ai fait ?!

Je me suis cogné au paravent qui bloquait mon lit. J'ai remarqué que la lumière inondait déjà le bureau. J'ai observé un instant la fleur qui filtrait du paravent fasciné par les reflets sur ma paume. J'avais des courbatures de partout a cause de l'entrainement d'hier ! sinistre, j'ai rabattue les couvertures sur ma tête. J'avais encore le temps !

_Oh non !_

Je me suis aussitôt relevée affolée, mais non ! Je n'avais pas le temps ! Qu'est ce que je racontais moi !? J'étais même en retard ! Terriblement en retard ! Yusuf et moi on se retrouvait toujours sur le port à huit-heure ! La, il était sans doute plus de neuf-heures !

Je me suis levée en grimaçant, mon dos me faisait vraiment un mal de chien !

_Merde ! Le saut d'hier !_

J'ai passé ma tenue de novice en quatrième vitesse, sans prendre la peine de me laver le visage.

En courant, j'ai passé ma main dans mes boucles noires ; les démêlants du mieux que j'ai pu. Je me suis précipitée vers la sortie, j'ai reconnue, Ismaël et Âsrams assit sur la table prés de la sortie :

**_ « Salam Sandra ! Tu es pressé ?**

**_ Salam aînées ! Oui ! Je dois retrouver Yusuf. **

**_ Eh ! Attends 2 minutes, petite ! »**

Je me suis retournée surprise. Qu'est ce qu'ils me voulaient ? Avec moi et mon statut de novice, les ainées ne s'encombraient pas de politesse. Et puis, je n'aimais pas trop parler avec eux, il me faisait un peu peur… :

**_ « On va chez les romanichels ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous? On pourra rire, manger, et danser ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

**_ Non. »**

Et j'ai tournée les talons. Mais ça ne l'ai pas démonté pour autant :

**_ « Demain alors ?**

**_ Non. »**

J'ai ouvert la porte.

**_ « Et après demain ?**

**_ Non plus.**

**_ On est patient tu sais !**

**_ Moi aussi… » **J'ai rajouté poliment.** « Salam ! »**

J'ai refermé la porte.

J'ai soufflé et levée la tête vers le ciel, le soleil m'a brûlé les yeux… j'ai repris mon souffle.

J'ai couru à travers les rues. Mes bracelets de perles on tinter à mon poignet. Je ne les accompagnerai jamais ! Plutôt m'étouffer avec un serpent ! Je savais ce qu'il y faisait à leur « soirée dansante ». Yusuf me l'avais expliqué avec un luxe de détail, dont je me serai passez d'ailleurs !

Trouver le chemin du port était un véritable jeu d'enfant ! Je connaissais la belle Istanbul comme si je l'avais construite ! Le palais du roi, chacune de nos tours de garde, toutes les mosquées et même les églises et les synagogues, et bien sur le vieux port Galata …

Comme d'habitude, il y faisait un temps absolument magnifique. Un splendide soleil de plomb avec un ciel bleu pervenche sans aucun nuage…

Le marché battait son plein ! J'ai reconnue les odeurs de poisson, des épices et de la viande salée séchée. Elle se mélangeait toutes aux effluves de la mer, et montait délicieusement à mes narines.

J'évitais soigneusement les femmes drapées dans leur foulard multicolores, qui portait leurs jarres et les hommes qui discutaient en groupe. J'apportais une attention toute particulière à éviter, les personnes qui portait des marchandises. D'aventure, j'en avais fait les frais, et ça ne c'était pas très bien fini…

C'était aussi un de nos jeux avec Yusuf, tout les midis avant de manger, ou quand on avait le temps. On allait dans l'endroit le plus bondée que l'on puisse trouver, et on courrait le plus vite possible ! Le tout en essayant de ne toucher aucune personne.

Moi j'adorais ça ! Placer mes pieds au sol les décoller d'un coup en bondissant passant par le talons jusqu'à mes orteiles… sentir le vent frôler ma capuche et brûler mes lèvres ! Avoir toute les parties de mon corps en osmose, se mêler avec l'atmosphère vibrante du marché…

J'ai reconnue sans aucun mal la silhouette de Yusuf, facilement reconnaissable par ses cheveux noirs et sa longue silhouette souple. J'ai couru le rejoindre :

**_ « Sandra ! Eh bien ! Il était temps ! »** Il m'a tapée l'épaule. **« Tu m'as fait attendre dit moi ! »**

**_ » Je suis désolé, je… J'ai mal dormie cette nuit. »**

_Splendide Sandra ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une meilleure excuse !?_

J'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue barbue comme pour m'excuser. Je voulais qu'il m'enlace comme on fait d'habitude … Mais quand j'ai vu sa mine sombre, j'au su qu'il allait me passer un savon mémorable !

**_ « Tes minauderies et ton air moineau blessé ne t'excuse en rien Sandra ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai toujours répéter : « le temps c'est le plus important » !**

**_ Mais Yusuf… **

**_ Sandra ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Imagine que ce sera un rendez- vous d'embuscade. Si tu auras été en retard que ce serai t'il passé ?**

**_ J'imagine que l'attaque aurait été annulée, ou au pire échouer si mon groupe se serait lancé sans moi…**

**_ Tout a fait ! Alors… ?** »

J'ai ravalée ma salive. J'avais envie de pleurer ! J'ai inspirée à fond, et je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux :

**_ « Je te promets que ça ne ce reproduirait plus Yusuf ! »**

Il m'a regardé un instant et son visage c'est décrispée pour faire place à son sourire habituel. Il m'a saisit par les épaules et m'a enlacée :

**_ « Allez viens là ! »** il m'a embrassé le front. **« Je suis incapable de me fâcher bien longtemps contre toi décidément ! »**

J'aussitôt enlacer sa taille. Je me suis immergé aussitôt dan son étreinte parce que je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, déjà il commençait à me repousser par les épaules :

**_ « Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça gamine ! On a des choses à faire !**

**_ Quels choses ?**

**_ J'ai reçu des informations de mes espions dans le nord apparemment : notre légendaire mentor Edzio Auditore, je crois vient dans notre ville ! »**

J'étais abasourdi ! Notre mentor !? Ici ?! Quel honneur !

**_ « Quel honneur ! »** Me suis-je exclamé.

**_ « Je compte sur toi pour faire bonne figure ! **

**_ Bien sur ! Compte sur moi ! **

**_ Allez ! »**

Il m'a ébouriffée la tête. Je l'ai suivit docilement :

**_ Comment allons nous le reconnaitre** **? **

**_ Ce que tu es bête Sandra ! La tenue d'assassin ! Il ne s'agit pas là d'un vulgaire voyageur. »**

Nous l'avons cherché pendant deux bonnes heures, le soleil tapait si fort aujourd'hui !

Yusuf ma tapée la tête :

**_ « Là ! Viens Sandra ! »**

Yusuf a frappé un homme vêtu de bleue à l'épaule :

**_ « Bienvenue mon frère ! Si la légende est vraie c'est grand honneur de croisez ton chemin : le célèbre maitre et mentor ; Ezio Auditore de …Bla…Bla ! »**

J'ai rit sous cape à la fois choqué mais aussi amusée. Yusuf… restait… Yusuf ! il ne semblait nulement impresionné alors que moi j'étais petrifié sur place :

_**_ « Pegro ? »**_

**_ Pardonne-moi, mais tout ce charabia italien m'est très difficile à comprendre ! »**

**_ « Da Firenze, la ville ou j'ai vue le jour. »**

Yusuf rit, j'ai rit de cœur avec lui :

**_ « Ah ! ça me plait bien ! Alors, selon vos coutumes je me nommerai : Yusuf dazim da istanbul ! ça me plait bien ! »**

Il m'a désigné en frottant mes boucles :

**_ « Et pour Sandra ce sera Sandra Da Istanbul ! »**

J'ai fait une pitoyable révérence devant le grand mentor en placant ma main sur ma poitrine :

**_ « Mentors c'est un honneur ! »** ais-je chuchoté nerveusment.

Alors ça ! Il était plus impossant que ce que je m'immaginait ! malgres qu'il soit déjà bien avancée dans son âge il ne manquait absolument pas de charme ! Sa peau était ridée et tanée de cicatrice, mais il avait consevervé les traits definis d'une fouge et d'un charme indefinisable ! C'est yeux était aussi bleue que la mer ! J'ai sentie mon soufle se coupée en deux quand il m'a sourit c'était telement impresionnant devoir un homme de cette envergure ! mon ventre en a eux des picotement ! Il c'est penché et m'a pris le menton :

**_ « Sandra, hum ? C'est tres joli. »**

Sa voix était belle et grave, emplie de sagesse. J'ai rougie sous le compliments, et j'ai oché la tête. Yusuf ma pris ma l'épaule :

**_ « L'aprentie la plus doué et la plus prometeuse de toute sa generation ! Et la seule que j'ai pu garder ! Dans tout istanbul, je n'ai trouvé personne qui puisse suporter son mauvais caractère !"**

Je lui ai frapper l'épaule :

**_ « La réciproque est vrai tu sais ! »**

Le mentor a sourie devant notre compliciter, avant de poser la question :

**_ « Istanbul ? Encore un autre nom pour cette ville ? »**

**_ « Oui ! Le preférée du peuple ! »** me suis-je exclamé souriante.

J'étais ravi, Yusuf m'a pris la main :

**_ « Vient mentor Da Firenze, nous allons te faire visiter ! Sandra ? »**

Je lui ai sourie :

**_ « Par ou commencer ? Il y a tellement de choses à voir! »**

**-0-0-0-**

**voilà,**

**ce fut long !**

**ce fut beau !**

**ce fut arasant !**

**mais samousa pas frai que c'est gratifiant !**

**OXOX Loveday **

**laissez moi des review pour me dire vos impressions ^^ !**


End file.
